Coming Home
by MissCheeseOwO
Summary: Levi es un soldado que está lejos de casa y Eren le extraña. Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".


Asgdjskhs :3

 _ **Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".**_

 _ **Tema: Sorpresa**_

 _ **Número de palabras: 1305**_

Lo escribí en unas dos horas XD

Espero que les guste :3

* * *

Inevitablemente seguía llamando a Levi para que bajara a comer de vez en cuando, olvidando por completo el hecho de que hace más de cinco meses se había ido con su tropa a una operación de rescate en un remoto país llamado Maria, que había sido tomado por un gran grupo de rebeldes de Trost, su país vecino. Esa era probablemente la misión más importante hasta ahora y la que había mantenido a su esposo lejos por más tiempo.

No podían comunicarse más que por cartas y hacía más de dos meses que había dejado de recibir respuestas, no se preocupó realmente hasta que comenzaron a llegar personas rescatadas y casi la mitad de los soldados que habían ido a la misión.

Los soldados habían informado que habían sufrido bajas en sus tropas hacía más de un mes y los cuerpos no habían podido ser trasladados debido a un ataque que sufrieron las embarcaciones mensajeras que se encargaban también de llevar a los difuntos, de ahí el hecho de que no recibiese respuestas, bueno, eso quería creer; prefería pensar que Levi no podía responderle a que era parte de los cadáveres.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos intentando contener el nudo que se formaba en su garganta cada vez que pensaba en eso. Intentó olvidarlo y concentrarse en el pastel que preparaba para Armin. Logró distraerse arreglando su jardín junto con Mikasa e Ymir hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Comieron lasaña preparada por Chista y Marco mientras comentaban lo mucho que esperaban que la predicción del hombre del tiempo fuese errónea y la lluvia no arruinase la fiesta de su mejor amigo.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde fue a comprar la carne que utilizarían para las hamburguesas de la noche acompañado de Marco. Apenas subieron al auto un silencio los abrumó –al menos para Marco– y ambos entendían perfectamente el porqué. Jean, el prometido de Marco, también había ido a la misma misión que Levi, aunque ya había vuelto junto a los soldados que volvieron para informar en la sede principal del ejército

— Eren ¿Qué tal te has sentido? —preguntó tímidamente el chico mientras lo miraba de reojo.

— Perfectamente, no me he enfermado recientemente. —Marco suspiró y volteó el rostro algo frustrado.

— No me refiero a eso. Hablo de, bueno, ya sabes "eso".

— Lo sé, lo siento. Es solo que es algo de lo que no quiero hablar. —apretó el volante y detuvo el auto en una luz roja.

— Lamento haberlo preguntado.

— No debes lamentarlo. Todos están preocupados por cómo me siento y aprecio eso, pero realmente intento evitar pensar en todo esto para no acabar con una crisis emocional por pensar que pudo pasarle a Levi. —la luz autorizó su paso y continuó conduciendo.

— Si necesitas desahogarte me tienes disponible en cualquier momento, lo sabes. —le sonrió y Eren intentó imitarlo.

— Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti.

— Me amas.

— Ya quisieras.

Ambos rieron ruidosamente mientras Eren estacionaba el auto. Eren admiraba la capacidad de Marco de animar a las personas.

Al volver a casa el jardín estaba listo y había un gran cartel en la entrada que felicitaba a Armin por haber terminado exitosamente su carrera de geología.

Solo tuvieron que dejar la comida en la cocina e ir cambiarse a las habitaciones del piso de arriba.

Luego media hora –a las cuatro– comenzaron a llegar las personas. Estuvieron acomodándose en las mesas repartidas en todo el jardín y hablando de cualquier cosa que se les viniese a la mente mientras esperaban la llegada del rubio, que por cierto venía realmente tarde. Armin llegó casi una hora después de la acordada junto a Erwin y Hanji, ambos Comandantes del ejército.

— ¡Felicidades, Armin! —las voces al unísono de todos en la fiesta hicieron que Armin se avergonzara haciendo que su cara se volviese de un llamativo color carmín.

— Chicos, esto no era necesario. ¡Solo acabé mi carrera! —El rubio cubrió su cara con sus manos e hizo reír a la mayoría.

— ¡Con el mejor promedio de tu clase! —Jean se acercó y rodeó su cuello con su brazo derecho—. Lo mereces.

— Jean, por favor.

— Por más que me cueste decirlo, Armin. El cara de caballo tiene razón, trabajaste duro para conseguirlo.

— Gracias. —Eren se acercó al chico de ojos azules y lo abrazó alejando a Jean en el proceso.

— Felicidades. —Susurró en su oído mientras lo apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

— No respiro, por favor.

— Di que lo mereces. —Lo apretó un poco más fuerte.

— Eren.

— Dilo.

— ¡Bien, lo merezco! —Gritó para poder liberarse el abrazo asfixiante del castaño.

— ¡Sí que lo mereces! —Gritó soltándolo.

Cuando soltó a Armin pudo ver como Hanji apuntaba la cámara de su celular hacía ellos mientras sonreía.

— ¿Estás tan impresionada de lo hermoso que soy qué quieres documentarme para poder observarme por el resto de tu vida? —preguntó Eren con una ceja levantada haciendo reír a la mujer.

— Es una muy buena proposición, pero lamentablemente no tiene nada que ver. Este tipo de eventos deben ser documentados. — detuvo la grabación sonrió ampliamente.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, este es un evento importante. —Zoe rió y caminó hacía la mesa sonde estaban las bebidas soltando un "Por supuesto" en voz baja.

Eren tomó la mano de Armin y lo arrastró dentro de la casa, hasta el piso de arriba.

— Tengo algo para ti. —dijo de espaldas al chico mientras buscaba algo en su armario.

— Eren no es necesario.

— Lo es, ten. — Le entregó una caja envuelta en papel de regalo—. Ábrelo.

— En serio no es necesario.

— ¡Ábrelo!

— Bien, no es necesario que grites. —Se deshizo del envoltorio de la caja y quitó la tapa cuidadosamente—. Eren, ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

— Mi madre me los dejó como parte de su testamento, presentí que sería un buen regalo para ti.

— No puedo aceptar esto, Eren. ¡Es de tu madre!

— Vamos, son solo libros. Significan más para ti que para mí. —Armin mordió su labio inferior dudando un poco.

— Pero ella te los dejó a ti.

— Estoy más que seguro de que ella estaría de acuerdo conmigo acerca de esta situación, acéptalos.

— Bien, bien. Gracias, Eren. —Sacó uno de los libros que estaba en la caja y lo miró fijamente recordando su infancia y como visitaba a Eren no solo para jugar sino para que Carla le prestase sus libros acerca del mundo.

— Felicidades por terminar tu carrera, de nuevo. —Ambos rieron mientras Armin guardaba el libro y cerraba la caja dejándola sobre la cama.

— Gracias, dejaré esto aquí y me lo llevaré más tarde, ¿está bien?

— Por supuesto.

Bajaron al jardín y Hanji corrió hasta ellos apenas salieron.

— Chicos, tomemos unas fotos. —su expresión delataba lo emocionada que estaba.

— De acuerdo.

— ¡Chicos, fotos!

Todos caminaron hasta la mujer y posaron para unas cuantas fotos, unas en grupo y otras de uno en uno junto a Armin.

— Eren, es tu turno.

— Bien. — Caminó hasta el rubio y pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro mientras sonreía.

Christa también estaba tomándoles una foto cosa que le pareció extraña, a los demás solo los había fotografiado Zoe.

— ¿Ahora haces fiestas mientras no estoy? —Escuchó una voz muy familiar susurrar cerca de su oído y no pudo evitar pegar un brinco en su sitio.

Volteó lo más rápido que pudo y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que le había hablado.

— ¡Levi! —saltó sobre el cuerpo del hombre mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente pensado que era jugarreta de su mente. — ¿Realmente estas aquí?

— Por supuesto, mocoso. ¿Crees que soy una alucinación? —Eren lo miró y no pudo evitar llorar ocultando su cara en el pecho del soldado. —

Y ahora que recordaba, ¿Christa y Hanji aún sacaban fotos? Sacó un poco la cabeza de su escondite y miró hacia las mujeres, específicamente la de lentes, la encontró grabándolos y pudo leer de sus labios:

— _Sorpresa_


End file.
